Fight Ellie Fight
by LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot
Summary: Ellie Owens was a well adjusted adult living with her new family in Canada. She had tried to leave her troubled past behind her, and for years she did just that. Until one day her past unexpectedly shows up, and it shows up in the only place she ever felt safe. (A few other NXT wrestlers mentioned as well).
1. Chapter 1

Kevin Owens opened the door to his parents house slowly. It was pretty late so he was trying to be as quiet as he could. When he walked in he saw a dim light shining in from the living room. He looked in and saw Ellie asleep on the couch with her orange cat curled up on her stomach with the television still on. He couldn't help but chuckle. She must have tried to stay awake for him and clearly failed. He turned off the television then went up to the guest room to try and get some sleep.

Ellie woke up early the next morning to the birds singing outside the front windows. She sat up and rubbed her eyes causing the cat to jump down. She could see outside the window and the sun was just peeking over the horizon. She thought for a moment wondering why she was down on the couch, but as soon as she saw the suitcase propped up next to the front door she remembered. Ellie scrambled to get off of the couch and rush up the stairs. She opened the door quietly and saw him fast sleep on his side. She threw the door open and ran into the room and jumped on top of him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Ellie asked him after he groaned.

"CheeseBall was sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to wake him."

Ellie smacked him on the shoulder. Even being half asleep he still managed to be a smartass.

"What time is it anyway?" He asked.

"About seven." Ellie answered.

"Are you serious? Get the hell out of here!" Kevin said pushing her off of him.

She was now laying on her back. He rolled back over away from her and shut his eyes.

"If you get up now I'll make you waffles." She tempted.

"With blueberries?" He asked as one eye popped open.

"And strawberries. I picked them yesterday." Ellie answered with a smile.

"Alright. I'm up."

Kevin wasn't able to be around as much. He had moved to the United States with his fiance when he got signed to the WWE. He traveled around so much, he was only able to slip away maybe once or twice a year to visit his family and friends back home unless they were doing a Canadian tour. Now Kevin was married and their first child was on the way, so he understandably spent most of his free time there. But that didn't mean that Ellie didn't miss him.

Ellie was Kevin's sister, sort of. Suzanne, their mother, found her in the parking lot of a grocery store when she was fourteen. She had run away from her foster family and was trying to make it on her own. Suzanne couldn't just leave her there, so she brought Ellie home to give her a nice meal and discuss with her husband what they should do for her. And she never left.

Ellie had explained why she ran away from her foster home, and Suzanne and Terry were worried about taking her to the police out of fear that they would just take her back to where she ran away from. They kept an eye out but never came across a missing persons report. And it wasn't as if there weren't a ton of kids already at the Owens' residence constantly. Kevin's best friend Sami Zayn might as well have lived there during the summer. And Chase Parker and Matt Martel, who had both recently moved to Florida after being signed by NTX, were there almost every weekend putting on wrestling shows in the backyard. Adding Ellie wasn't that big of a deal to them. Plus Suzanne did think it was nice to have a girl around for a change.

"So how is Karina doing?" Ellie asked as they sat at the kitchen table together.

"She's good. She's getting more uncomfortable every day. And the cravings are getting weirder." Kevin replied as he ate.

Ellie giggled. "Maybe that means the kids won't be a picky eater."

"I can only hope."

"Is she excited about the baby shower? I know mom can't wait. She's been driving herself crazy." Ellie asked as she got up to get some juice out of the fridge.

"She's excited to spend a few days back here and see everyone." Kevin answered. "What's mom planning?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? It's not my party."

"Because you have a big mouth. If I tell you anything, you'll go home and tell her and mom wants it to be a surprise." Ellie answered.

"You gotta give me something! She's gonna kill me if I don't come home with something!" Kevin begged.

"Sorry. Mom swore me to secrecy." Ellie said taking a sip of her juice.

"Come on!" Kevin pleaded again, but stopped when their mother entered the room.

"Good morning!" She greeted.

"Good morning mom." Kevin said as he gave her a hug.

"Well I came down here to get breakfast started for you, but I see that's been taken care of." Suzanne said with a smile.

"I learned from the best!" Ellie smiled.

"Well I guess I better get to the store then. You did say that some of your coworkers would be coming by. And I don't think I have enough here to feed several hungry wrestlers." Suzanne said with a laugh.

"I'll come and help" Ellie offered as she stood up.

"No, you stay here with Kevin. If you want to help, you can help me cook tomorrow." Suzanne replied.

"Deal." Ellie agreed.

Ellie and Kevin spent the morning together talking and catching up. Eventually Terry, their father, came down and joined them. Even though she was never officially their daughter, she was still family.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, in this chapter I had to write in a language I am unfamiliar with, so I used google translate. Hopefully it worked out nicely for me, but if not and you know it's wrong, feel free to correct me. :) **

That night Kevin went out with some of his old friends. Ellie was sitting in her room looking at some of their photo albums. She had a few on her bed.

"Hey you. What are you doing up here? Why didn't you go out with Kevin?" Suzanne asked as she stopped in Ellie's doorway on her way to bed.

"I didn't want to crowd him." Ellie told her as she looked up from her book.

"I don't think he would have had a problem if you went. You know everyone too." Suzanne told her.

"I know. But he still needs his own time with his friends."

Suzanne stood silently for a moment thinking about what to say. Even though it had been ten years and they never treated her differently, sometimes Ellie still felt weird about "getting in the way" and fitting in. And she knew at this point, it was better to not push it. Ellie would just end up getting upset. In fact, part of the reason that Ellie was still living with the Owens was because she wanted to help them out with anything she could after everything they did for her. She wasn't sure how she could ever repay them for the care and love they showed to her over the years, so she was trying to do anything she could.

"What is it that you're looking at?" She asked changing the subject as she walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Some old pictures."

"Which one is this?"

"These were from my sixteenth birthday." Ellie answered.

Suzanne laughed. "Look at Chase and Matt in the pool. I remember almost having to go to the hospital that day."

They talked and laughed for a few minutes. Suzanne looked at Ellie who was looking down at the pictures and thought back on the day she met her.

_Ten Years Ago_

_Ellie was walking away from the grocery store trying to hold her head up thought she felt slightly defeated. Things didn't go as she had hoped they would. As she was walking down an aisle of parked cars she heard a series of noises behind her. She turned around and saw a bag spilled out on the ground with cans and food rolling away. She also saw a woman standing at the trunk of her car trying to hold onto the cart from rolling away with the rest of her groceries and hold the large paper bag that was teetering on the edge of her trunk. Ellie ran around and tried picking up the cans as quick as she could to get back to the women and help her. She placed the cans in the trunk and helped the woman grab the bag that was threatening to fall out of the trunk. It appeared as she was putting this bag into the trunk, another one ripped, causing a ripple effect of chaos with her food. _

"_Merci très cher. Mon diner aurait été ruiné sans ceux-ci." Suzanne said gratefully._

"_Um, you're welcome. I think. Honestly, the only part of that I understood was "thank you"." Ellie said cautiously._

"_You must not be from here if you don't know French." Suzanne stated as she continued putting things into her trunk._

_Ellie lightly sighed in relief that the woman knew English. "No ma'am. I got here not too long ago." _

"_Visiting with your family or did you move here?"_

"_I just moved here I guess. I was here trying to get a job, but apparently not knowing French was kind of a deal breaker." Ellie explained. _

"_Yes, that is a big deal in this area. Most kids learn it before English."_

"_I guess I should try somewhere I don't have to talk to people."_

_Suzanne shut her trunk. "You do look a little bit young to be working."_

"_That might end up being another problem. But I need to find something. Or go to a town that doesn't require me to speak another language."_

"_Where's your family?" Suzanne asked concerned. _

"_I left. My foster family wasn't what they said they were, and I needed to leave. They won't come looking for me. My foster mom needs to check more than she needs me right now anyway." Ellie said with her head low. _

_Suzanne could feel her heart breaking for the little girl that stood before her. "How old are you?"_

"_Fourteen. But I can be a good worker. And dependable. And I know how to cook some things and clean." Ellie answered defensively. _

"_Why don't you come back home with me. You can have dinner with my family and maybe my husband and I can try and help you out."_

"_Oh, no thank you. I couldn't." _

"_I insist." Suzanne stated as she got into her car._

_Ellie slowly got into the passenger's seat of her car. _

"_I'm making a stew tonight. If you want you can help and learn to make something new."_

"_Okay." Ellie answered timidly._

_When Suzanne pulled into a driveway and shut the car off, Ellie got out and walked around to the back to help carry the groceries in. Suzanne went inside to have a quick talk with her husband. Ellie talked with Suzanne while they cooked. Suzanne would give her some tips while they cooked. Shortly before the dinner was finished the front door opened and two teenage boys walked in arguing. _

"_Boys, go get washed up for dinner. And be on your best behavior, we have company!" Suzanne called out to them. _

_They both ran upstairs to the bathroom. _

"_That is my son Kevin and his friend Sami. They're around your age. And they will be nice and polite or I will banish them to the yard." Suzanne told Ellie. _

_As they all sat down at the table for dinner Ellie clamed up. The only time she spoke was if it was initiated by someone else and she usually only gave one or two word answers. Once dinner was done, Kevin and Sami cleared the table. _

"_Mom, can we go back out for a little bit?" Kevin asked._

"_We were going to meet Chase and Matt at the park for basketball." Sami added._

"_Kevin you can go after you do the dishes." Suzanne answered._

"_But mom!"_

"_Dishes first. Sami, you can go."_

"_How come he can go?!"_

"_Because he's not my son."_

"_I can do them." Ellie piped up quietly._

"_What? No…"_

"_Awesome, great. Thanks girl mom brought home. See you later!" Kevin said as he and Sami ran out the door. _

_Suzanne sighed._

"_I don't mind." Ellie said, again softly. _

_After having the first nice meal she's had since she could remember, Ellie didn't mind doing the dishes. And as much as Suzanne didn't want her to do them, she needed to talk with her husband so she wasn't able to do them right now. And they didn't want Ellie in the room. _

"_So what are we going to do about tonight?" Terry asked._

"_She mentioned that she looked around and found a few shelters around, but I can't let her go into a shelter." Suzanne told him. "We should let her stay in the guest room."_

"_She might not be comfortable with everyone here. She seems scared." Terry pointed out._

"_Well then she can stay in a hotel nearby or something. I'm not going to let a fourteen year old girl go to a shelter by herself or stay out on the street." Suzanne stated. _

_When they brought it up to Ellie, she refused a few times. She didn't want to put them out and she was a little worried since she didn't know them, but she eventually agreed. Suzanne seemed like a nice caring mother figure that she felt like she could be comfortable around. They allowed her to stay in the guest room that night and told Sami that he had to go back to his own house. Even with the comfort of Suzanne there, Ellie still had the door locked and lay awake for a while listening to every little sound. Eventually her exhaustion won and she fell asleep while Suzanne and Terry were up late discussing._

"_What are we going to do" He asked._

"_I don't know. She told me a few weeks after she was placed with this "perfect" family the dad left. But she said it was kind of a good thing because he would always yell and smack his wife around. After he left there was no income so her foster mom started working multiple jobs and was never home. Then when she was home she started drinking to deal with the stress of everything. She only had her foster brother, and Ellie said he had the attitude of his father so they didn't get along." Suzanne explained everything she had learned while they were cooking together that afternoon._

"_Should we take her to the police tomorrow?" Terry asked._

"_What if they just bring her back to that family?" _

"_Maybe we both need to sit down with her and have a long talk." Terry suggested._

That night, the guest room became Ellie's room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well good morning there sweetheart." Kevin joked as Ellie came into the kitchen.

"Shut up. It's not that late." She replied as she stood next to him.

"I thought about waking you up to spend time with me as payback for yesterday, but I got in late so I was too tired to."

"That would have been a bad idea." Ellie informed him. "You should have learned by now not to interrupt my sleep."

"Then how come you interrupted mine?" Kevin whined.

"Because I missed you. You would have woken me just to be a jerk. That makes mine okay." Ellie said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah. So are you coming to any of the shows? I think mom and dad are coming tomorrow." Kevin asked her.

"Yeah, I'm going with them."

"Awesome! Are you looking forward to see me and Sami beat the hell out of each other?"

"I've watched that since we were teenagers. It's nothing new. Maybe he can finally win now though."

Kevin chuckled and put his arm around her. "Nah. I still beat him."

"Do you still cheat?" Ellie asked him.

"He was always the cheater!"

"You both cheated. He just somehow never got caught." Ellie laughed.

"Yeah, maybe." He agreed chuckling slightly, then the laughter tapered away and he breathed deeply trying to set a more serious tone. "Listen, I know mom told you that some of the guys were coming over tomorrow, but I'm not sure if she mentioned that they were going to be staying here too instead of a hotel."

"Oh, okay. Will Sami be staying here?" Ellie asked.

"No, he's staying at his parent's place with a few other guys." He said to her. "Figured it would be nice for people to get to stay in a house and not have to pay for a hotel and be harassed by people. It's all people that we travel with frequently and know."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know."

"You gonna be okay with that?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I have a heads up. Plus I'm an adult now, I'll be fine." She said to him with a smile."

Kevin squeezed his arm around her lightly before walking away.

_Years Ago_

_Ellie had left the guest room to get a shower. As she put her hand on the bathroom doorknob, the door swung open. She stood there shocked as Kevin was standing in the doorway. _

"_Oh, I, I'm sorry. I thought everyone was gone." She stuttered._

_Usually every Sunday morning, the Owens' would volunteer for a few hours in their community. _

"_Nope, just the parents. I didn't really feel like going this week. Anyway, it's all yours." Kevin replied as he stepped out of the bathroom._

"_No thanks. I'll just wait until later." Ellie said nervously then quickly walked back to her room. _

_Kevin raised an eyebrow and walked after her. He made it to her room not too long after she did. _

"_Hey, are you okay?" Kevin asked startling her._

"_Yeah. I'm fine." _

"_Look, you were heading for the bathroom. I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure whatever you're trying to put off isn't healthy for you." He said somewhat jokingly trying to break the tension that she wouldn't admit to. She was standing there looking nervous not knowing what to say. "El, you've been here for four months and you're still not comfortable going to the bathroom when we're home?"_

"_I wasn't going to the bathroom. I was going to shower." She replied softly, avoiding eye contact. _

"_So go shower." Kevin told her._

"_I'd rather wait." She stated folding her arms across her chest, still looking away. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Kevin asked a little offended. "Have I made you feel uncomfortable? Did I do something?" _

"_No, no. You didn't do anything."_

"_Then what's the deal?"_

"_It was my old foster brother okay?"_

"_The one that was a jerk?" Kevin asked._

"_Yeah." She answered softly again._

_Kevin could tell based on her body language that she was starting to feel vulnerable and uncomfortable. "El, I don't know what went on there, but I wouldn't barge into the bathroom if you were in there okay?"_

"_Well he did." Ellie told him. _

"_What do you mean?"Kevin was slightly angry. _

_She jumped at his sudden change in voice. He hadn't meant to scare her, but the thought of what she could have been insinuating made him upset. She left home because of issues with the family and she's saying her foster brother came into the bathroom when she was in there. She was only fourteen now, so he wasn't sure how young she was when whatever she was alluding to started, but whatever age it as too young. After realizing his tone of voice was upsetting her, he tried to calm his voice when he spoke. "El, what did he do?"_

_She just shook her head and took a step away from him while hugging herself. _

"_You should really tell someone. It might help you feel better to tell someone and not keep everything bottled up inside. At least that's what they keep telling us at school." _

"_I can't tell you. You'll go and tell your mom and they'll send me somewhere." Ellie argued. _

"_Please, I'm a teenage boy. I don't tell my mom anything." Kevin said with a smirk, trying to make her feel better. _

_After a few moments of trying to make her feel comfortable, and figure out how to keep his emotions in check, she began to open up. They were both sitting on the edge of her bed a few feet apart._

"_Why don't you start with a name." Kevin suggested._

"_His name was, I actually don't know what his real name is. When I met him, he told me he went by his middle name, Nick. His first name was some family name that he didn't like for some reason and I don't think anyone ever told it to me." Ellie explained. "His dad was just a jerk. He yelled all the time. Id hear and see him hit his wife. He thought he was better than everyone. That's probably where Nick got it._

"_Did he ever hurt you?"_

"_No. He barely acknowledged me. Then he left after I was only there for a few weeks." _

"_And, what about your foster brother?" Kevin asked carefully, refusing to say his name. _

_She wrapped her arms around herself once again. "He used to come into my room all the time. He would always be in my stuff. He said it was his house that he was just staying in so he could go wherever he wanted. Then he started coming in the bathroom when I was in the shower and would watch me. He did it all the time, so I tried to start getting showers whenever he was out with friends or something."_

"_Why didn't you tell anyone?" Kevin asked._

"_Who would I tell? His father was gone, not that I'm sure he would have done anything but made it worse. His mom was in a frantic state about everything. She was freaking out, then because he was the only one with a job she had to get a job. She ended up with a few part time jobs so she was never home. Then she was so stressed she started drinking, so when she was home she was depressed and drunk. I didn't have any friends there yet. Besides, that's not the worst he did." _

_He saw her hug herself tighter. He wanted to lash out but he knew he had to remain calm. He took a deep breath before asking, "What did he do?"_

_She sniffed. "He used to come into my room at night when no one was home. Then after school when his mom would be at work. He'd make me strip for him, and he'd touch me, and make me do things to him."_

_Tears were falling down her cheeks as she relived her time with her previous foster family. Kevin scooted closer to her on the bed and put his arm around her. She surprised both of them by not pulling away from his touch and actually melting into it. _

"_What about your family? Where are they?" He asked gently._

_Ellie wiped her eyes. "It was just me and my mom. And she tried so hard, but she was in an accident and didn't make it. The only other family I knew of was her drug addict sister and her mother. My grandma would have taken me but she wasn't well enough to, so they took me away. Nick's family was my third and was supposed to be permanent." Ellie explained._

"_But why leave when you did? Why not try and talk with a social worker when they visited? They would have seen that the dad was gone and the mom was working too much to be home and might have placed you somewhere else."_

"_I heard Nick talking to a few of his friends at school. He invited them to come to a sleepover that night and get to know his new sister. He said that they could really have fun with me. I just left. I ran home, put all my clothes and grabbed some food and shoved it in my backpack. Grabbed whatever money I could and took off. I tried to get as far away as I could. I didn't know when a social worker would be coming by for a visit and I couldn't wait ."_

_He could understand why she just wanted to run. A lot of how she acted around the family made sense to him now actually. "And they never looked for you?"_

_Ellie shrugged. "Guess not. The school probably thought they just pulled me out for another family. She might have told them I was a runaway. I don't even know how long it took her to realize I was missing. But I'm glad they never did."_

_Kevin sat there holding her a bit tighter. Even at the young age of fifteen he knew how messed up her situation was. He didn't understand how the social service system worked, but he understood why she didn't want to wait. If she went through the hell she did just with her brother, what would it have done to her if he had gotten his friends involved?_

"_Did you ever think about reporting them now that you're away?" He asked. _

"_No. I didn't think it would do any good. I didn't have any proof of what Nick did. And if I went to the cops, they would have just taken me back. I don't want to go back Kevin, I can't. I'm better off out o the street than going back there." She explained as she began to cry again._

"_Hey, hey, stop that. You're not going back. Not if my mom has anything to say about it anyway. She can be pretty scary when she's pissed. Trust me, I would know."_

_Ellie slightly giggled through her tears. He was still holding onto her tightly, and something about the embrace made her feel safe. _

"_You'll always have a home here. Even if you leave. You're always welcome to come back. I don't think my mom would turn you away. You've seem to grow on her a bit."_

"_Thanks Kevin." She said as she looked up at him. _

_He smiled down at her. Then they both heard a knock at the front door._

"_That's probably Sami. We were going to go over some moves today. You wanna come out and watch?"_

_Ellie sniffed while wiping her nose and nodded. She had a feeling that if Kevin treated her like this now, especially while they were alone, he was a good guy. And if Sami was his best friend, he had to be a good guy too. Maybe it was about time for her to start opening up. So she got up and followed him down the stairs. When Suzanne and Terry got back home that day, they didn't know what happened between the two teenagers when they were gone, but something was different between them. From that day on Kevin treated her like an actual sister. And Ellie would laugh and joke around him. She started to come down in the living room and watch television and talk with the family. From that day on, their family grew._


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon Ellie spent her time in the kitchen with Suzanne making salad, garlic bread, and lasagna for dinner.

"I wonder if it'll be like old times." Suzanne stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Us four and Kevin's friends gathered around the table. Us trying to have normal conversations and all of them ignoring it with their wrestling talk." She explained.

"Yeah but now you can't really tell them to knock off that wrestling talk. It's kind of their job." Ellie said with a laugh.

"Like hell I can't/ It's my house. I'll tell them all to knock it off and deny them dessert!" Suzanne stated causing both her and Ellie to laugh.

"Please do. That would be hilarious."

"I'll wait and see how his friends act." Suzanne said with a wink.

Ellie walked over to one of the cabinets.

"Do you know how many people are coming?" She asked as she reached for some plates.

"Well there's us, Kevin has two guests. And Sami will be coming for dinner and he has two guests." Suzanne answered.

"Alright." Ellie said and started grabbing some plates.

"While you're doing that I'll go get the extra blankets out of the dryer." Suzanne said walking towards to basement.

"I'll get it when I'm done here mom." Ellie said while walking into the dining room with a stack of plates.

"No hun, you've done a lot today. I'll get them." She replied

Ellie finished setting up the table just as the front door opened and the house exploded with loud conversation. She went back into the kitchen to get the lasagna out of the oven.

"I guess Kevin's back." Suzanne said sarcastically as she passed Ellie.

"What gives you that idea?" Ellie joked as she grabbed the salad to put on the table.

Suzanne grabbed the lasagna and followed her into the dining room to place them on the table. They both walked into the living room with was now filled with several large men.

"Alright guys, the boss is here now. Calm down and no more bad words!" Sami announced making her chuckle.

"Thank you Sami."

He smiled proudly as he walked around the room and stood next to Ellie putting his arm around her. "Hey El."

"Hey Sami." She said as she hugged him back.

"Okay everyone listen up." Kevin stated. "Guys this is my mom Suzanne and my sister Ellie. My dad is still at work but he'll be home is Joe and Dolph. They'll be staying here tonight. This is AJ and Mike, they'll be staying with Sami tonight. Okay, let's eat!"

After his announcement he walked towards the dining room.

"Kevin." Suzanne sighed.

She went to shake hands with all of the men that were there. She invited them all to sit down to dinner. A short while later they were all gathered around the table talking and eating.

"This is really nice Mrs. Owens. I was expecting some pizza or something. It's nice getting a home cooked meal while on the road." AJ commented.

"Thank you. I thought you guys deserved it. But I can't take all the credit. My daughter did a lot of the work as well." Suzanne replied.

"Well then, thank you too Ellie." AJ added.

"Yeah, this is really good." Mike added.

"It must be, You haven't made a smartass comment since we sat down."

"Shut it Ziggler." Mike shot at his friend.

"Guys, shut up. Be polite. This women has invited us into our home and fed us. Have some respect." Joe stated.

"I knew I always liked you." Suzanne smiled. "Ellie, are you okay?"

Ellie had started coughing a moment ago and was trying to take a drink of water.

"Yeah." She replied between coughs. "Some food just went down the wrong pipe. Excuse me."

Ellie got up from the table and went upstairs to the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and leaned over the sink and looked at herself in the mirror.

"No. That has to be a coincidence. That can't be him." She muttered to herself. "Who am I kidding? That's not a common name. If it's not him it's someone related to him. But how?"

Ellie really wanted to just go into her room and lay down. She wanted to crawl under the covers and be alone. But she knew that wasn't an option. She had to pull herself together and go back downstairs. After all, she didn't even know if this was actually someone she knew or not, it still could have been a coincidence. So she took a deep breath and went back downstairs to the table.

"Are you okay dear?" Suzanne asked when she came back.

"Yeah mom, I'm okay." She replied trying her best to smile.

She was silent through the rest of dinner while everyone else talked. She tried to eat some more, but she just couldn't. The longer she sat there and observed, the more nauseous she became. He may now be tall and muscular with long hair, but it was him. Those eyes were the same ones that peered at her in the shower. And that laugh, it sent shivers down her spine. She wanted to crawl out of her skin. Dolph however hadn't seemed to notice her. He was eating and talking with his friends, acting completely normal. Ellie couldn't wait for this to be over so she could go hide upstairs. She was trying to draw a little attention to herself as possible and zoned out for the rest of dinner. She was brought back when people began shuffling their chairs and standing up. She shook it off and stood up along with everyone else.

"Thank you very much for dinner." AJ said again.

"You're welcome." Suzanne replied.

"Thanks Mrs. Owens. Thanks El. We should probably head out to my parents now though." Sami told them.

"Okay. Tell your mom I said hi Mike, AJ, it was nice to meet you. I'm glad you enjoyed dinner."

"You too Mrs. Owens." AJ said with a smile

"Thanks again." Mike stated politely.

"See you tomorrow El!" Sami called from the front door.

Ellie smiled and waved to him from across the room.

"Kevin, once all the dishes are put into the sink please wash them." Suzanne said to him.

"But mom!" Kevin whined.

"He has guests. I'll take care of it." Ellie said as she picked up her plate.

"You helped cook and set up. You shouldn't have to clean too." Suzanne told her.

"I'll take care of it El." Joe said as he grabbed her plate from her along with his own.

"Joe, you're our guest."

"It's the least I can do after the meal." He said with a smile.

"I don't mind..."  
"I got it El."

Ellie returned the smile. She had actually known Joe for a few years. He and Kevin had gotten close when they wrestled on the independent scene. Normally she wouldn't feel okay with company doing any cleaning, but she knew that Joe wouldn't let it go. He would just end up coming into the kitchen and pushing her away anyway. He was always a gentleman. She was also very thankful it gave her an earlier escape.

"Thank you Joe. I'm really tired and was hoping to get to bed early." She said in a grateful tone.

"You slept until noon!" Kevin chimed in.

"It was only 10:30! And my sleep schedule was messed up because you came home. I was up really early yesterday after not much sleep." Ellie argued back. It was mostly the truth.

Joe chuckled as he walked into the kitchen. Those two had been exactly the same since he met them.

"I got it El. You go get some rest." Joe said from the other room. "I'll see you tomorrow at the show if I'm gone by the time you get up."

"Goodnight Joe."

Ellie walked up the stairs as quickly as she could without looking suspicious. When she got into her room she locked the door and let out a deep breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Ellie found herself lying restlessly in her bed that night. The only thing that kept her from tossing and turning was the fact that she was almost afraid to make a sound and let anyone know she was still awake. Even laying as still as she was, she couldn't fall asleep. Her brain would shut up off and she was stuck in an argument with herself. She didn't know whether or not to tell Kevin. She felt bad telling him because he was now getting a really good push with the company and if she told him, he would explode. That could severely impact or even derail his career at the stage he was at now. And Dolph hadn't said or done anything since he arrived. So she should probably just keep it to herself. He would leave after the next few days and she would be done with him. The fight she was having was she'd be rid of him for now, but Kevin would continue to remain friends with him and be in his life. After everything Dolph did to her, she couldn't let that happen. It just didn't seem right. If only she had actually paid attention to wrestling, she

would have noticed this sooner and it might have made her decision easier.

She heard a knock on her door. She thought it was just her mother checking on her again. Maybe she hadn't been as quiet laying in there as she thought. When she opened the door she stood there shocked as a man was standing in the doorway.

"This is not the bathroom." Dolph stated.

"N no, it's the next one on the left." Ellie told him with a slight stutter.

"I see that. Kev went to bed and I guess Joe didn't give me the best directions." He explained in a friendly tone. "So, Ellie Owens huh?"

"Yes." She replied nervously.

"How'd you pull that off?" He asked.

"I beg your pardon?"  
"I know Owens, you got it after you were adopted, somehow. But why Ellie?"

"Because it's my name." She told him.

He smirked at her, giving his friendly face a devilish look. "No it's not."

She looked at him slightly surprised. It wasn't a secret that Ellie was "adopted", but it wasn't really common knowledge either. If it came up they told people, but otherwise they just introduced her as family. But, the Owens' always knew her as Ellie, since the day they met her. Dolph took this shocking moment to push passed her into her room so he wouldn't wake anyone up by talking in the hallway.

"What, you thought I didn't recognize you? It's been awhile but you still look the same." He said to her.

"You need to leave and go back downstairs." She told him.

"That's a first." He said with a chuckle.

"I'm serious. You need to leave. Now." Ellie said, finally able to stand up to him.

"Or what?" He asked stepping closer to her.

"I'll go get Kevin and tell him what kind of man you really are."

"Oh really? And who do you think he'll believe? A friend that he's had for a while and spent time with? Or a girl who has no proof of anything she says and lied about something as simple has her first name? So who knows what else she may have lied about?"

Ellie opened her mouth to argue with him, but nothing came couldn't really argue with that, he was right. She tilted her eyes down to avoid eye contact with him. A cocky smile appeared on his face.

"That's what I thought.

"Nick, will you please just leave." Ellie asked quietly still not looking at him.

"Appreciate the old formalities babe but I've embraced my real name now. Maybe you should too."

"Joe is going to notice you still missing and come to look for you." Ellie said trying to scare him away.

"Please, that man can sleep through a hurricane. He won't notice anything."

'No no no this can't be happening' Ellie thought.

"I always wondered what happened to you. I have no idea how the hell you ended up here, and I don't really care, but I'm glad. We have some unfinished business." He said as he ran his hand over her cheek.

Ellie shook her head and pushed his hand away from hers. Upset by this Dolph reached over and wrapped his fingers tightly around her wrist.

"Don't even think about screaming. If you cause anyone to come in here, I'll just turn this around on you. I can make your life a living hell, tell them things about you that I'm sure they don't know. Hell, I can even make things up if I wanted. They're not going to listen to a lying piece of trash like you."

Again, he was right. Even if he told them one thing she was lying about,s he'd lose all credibility. They would believe him over her about anything.

"Please, I won't say anything to anyone. Just go." She pleaded.

His grip around her wrist tightened as if to tell her she wasn't getting away from him this time.

"Not happening. We have to make up for lost time."

He left her room later that night, but not before telling her that they should stay in touch now that he knew where she was. She didn't really sleep that night. She laid in her bed until she heard another knock at her door. Even though the sun was shining in through the windows, she didn't get up to open it. Not until she heard the voice on the other side.

"El. It's Kevin. Open up." He said knocking on the door again.

She quickly got out of bed and opened up her door.

"Hey. Are you alright? We're getting ready to head out and you haven't even gotten up yet." He asked.

"Kevin. I,"

"Are you feeling okay?" He interrupted. "You're really pale. And your eyes are all puffy."

"Kev! Sami and the guys are here! We gotta get going!" Dolph's voice rang up the stairs.

"I'm fine." Ellie said right after hearing his voice.

"I'll be down in a minute." Kevin called back. "Are you sure? You really don't look good."

"Yeah. I, I just didn't sleep well last night. I'll see you at the show."

She closed the door before he had time to answer. She leaned against it wanting badly to tell him, but just too scared to.

Later that afternoon, she was in the crowd along with her parents during a non-televised show but she wasn't really watching it. She had a lot going through her mind. She felt like now that he knew where she was, she needed to leave again. But where could she go? She already ran to another country to get away from him. The next step would be a continent. But she would have a hard time getting anywhere without a passport. She also didn't want to leave the Owens'. She finally found a place where she felt safe, loved, and wanted. But those were the only options she had. EIther tell Kevin, or leave. She couldn't even pay attention to Kevin and Sami's match she was so lost in everything. Then when Dolph came out, she swore that he looked directly at her and winked. Even from her seat she felt uncomfortable. She thought that would be a good moment to go to the restroom because she knew with him in the ring she would be she left the bathroom she heard the familiar voice of Kevin's best friend behind her.

"Hey you. What are you doing wandering around?" Sami asked as he walked over to her.

"Oh, I was just going to the bathroom. What are you doing out here?" She returned the question.

"I was outside getting some fresh air while Kevin was on the phone with Karina." Sami replied.

"Is everything alright?" Ellie asked worriedly.

"Yeah they were talking about a doctor appointment or something." He replied as Kevin came back inside. "Hey, look who found."

"What are you doing out here?" Kevin asked as he walked over to the two.

"She was taking a bathroom break." Sami answered.

Kevin looked over at Ellie. She still looked like she did earlier with bags under her red eyes. Her body language much stiffer than usual. She wasn't talkative and perky like she usually was.

"Come here." Kevin said motioning to her.

"What?" Ellie asked nervously.

Instead of asking again Kevin walked closer to her gently grabbing her chin with his hand to look into her eyes.

"Are you high?" He asked.

"Of course not." She replied pushing his hand away.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No!"

"Then that's going on? You've been acting weird since I got home."

"Nothing." Ellie lied as she heard music begin playing from back inside the arena signifying that the match was over."I have to go."

She tried to step away so she could get back to her seat before Dolph got back and has a chance to wander around as well, but Kevin stopped her.

"No you don't. You came here tonight to see us and spend time with us. So where else do you have to be?"

"Mom and Dad are going to worry if I don't come back." She reminded him.

Kevin still had his phone in his hand. He looked down and started typing on it, then put it back into his pocket. "There. Now they won't. Come on, we're going to talk."

Kevin lead her backstage and Sami followed. It was much calmer backstage than during a televised show. There was a lot less equipment needed and less people. Sami jumped up on an equipment case trying to get comfortable after his match.

"El come on, what's up?" Kevin said while they were standing near Sami.

"There's just some things from my past that have been bothering me lately." Ellie told him, making sure she was careful not to lie but not to let him know what has been going on.

"DId I do something since I got home?" Kevin asked.

"You've never done anything."

"Do we need to take you to talk to someone?"

Kevin was always so supportive of Ellie. Ever since he found out what she had been through he tried to be protective and there for her with whatever he needed to get her better. Being with his family and having the love from her parents and him looking after her allowed her to grow.

"No Kevin. I, I just need to go." She stammered.

"Go where?" Kevin asked desperately.

"Do you want to talk to me?" Sami offered.

"No, thank you Sami. But I don't think that's a good idea." She replied. She definitely didn't want to get into this with him because he didn't know everything. The only people she ever really opened up to was Kevin and partially Suzanne. This would all just be too much.

"Well then who will you talk to. You're turning into a mess!" Kevin stated.

"What's going on over here?" Dolph asked as he walked over to the trio.

"Nothing Dolph. They're just talking." Sami answered as he rested his hands on the case.

"Oh yeah? What about?" Dolph asked as he was unwrapping his wrist tape.

"It's really more of a family thing." Kevin told him.

Dolph chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kevin asked.

"I had a nice talk with Ellie last night. I know more than you think." He answered.

"What are you talking about? And why were you with my sister?"

"I was looking for the bathroom and I ran into her." Dolph lied.

"Look man, no offense, but whatever you talked with her about has nothing to do with our conversation." Kevin said trying to not sound like a jerk.

"I would hope not."

"It doesn't." Ellie spoke up.

"Dolph, this has nothing to do with you. Now if you wouldn't mind giving us a minute so we can talk."

"Sure. But you're not going to get anything out of her." Dolph replied.

"I think I know how to talk to my own sister." Kevin said starting to get annoyed.

"Oh yeah? If that's true, why don't you ask her what her name is?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kevin asked as Ellie began to get more nervous.

"Let's just say I know your sister better than you think. Isn't that right Danielle?"

Kevin and Sami looked over towards Ellie.

"El what is he talking about?" Kevin asked sternly.

"I, he, it's not…"

"Is your name Danielle?"

"Yes." She answered hanging her head.

Kevin shook his head in confusion and Sami just looked shocked.

"Makes you wonder how well you really know someone huh?" Dolph interjected, then began to walk away.

She began explaining frantically. "But Ellie is what my mom called me. Danielle was her grandmother's name. She named me after her but was never in love with it. She thought Ellie was cute. And you have to understand, when I came here I wanted to leave it behind…"

"How the hell does Dolph know that?" Kevin asked in a raised voice. "Is he the thing from your past that's been upsetting you?"

"Yes. I knew him before I came here. But I didn't want to make a big deal about it."

"How did you know him?"

"Kevin, can we please get back to the name…"

"How did you know him?"

Ellie had never heard Kevin sound so stern and angry before.

"He was my old foster brother." She finally said quietly.

"The last one you had?"

Ellie nodded.

She could barely blink before Kevin had taken off down the hallway after Dolph. When he caught up to his "friend" he grabbed Dolph by the shoulder causing him to turn around and punched him directly in the nose.

"Ow! Man what the hell!" Dolph yelled while grabbing his face.

"You piece of shit!" Kevin screamed at him.

"Hey, she's the one that's been lying to you!"

Those words didn't sit well with Kevin. A few minutes later, several of the wrestlers and backstage personnel were pulling Kevin off of Dolph and holding him back. Ellie was standing off to the side with tears in her eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Triple H bellowed as he stood between the two men were separated.

"He attacked my Hunter!" Dolph answered, trying to make himself sound like the victim.

"You're damn right I did. He molested my sister." Kevin yelled and tried to break free to get to Dolph again.

"What? When?" Hunter asked.

"Last night." A shy voice was heard from among the crowd.

"What?" Sami asked shocked as he was standing next to her.

"He raped me last night." She said while tears rolled down her cheek.

"Seriously. In my own damn house. After I let you stay there."Kevin was like a wild animal trying to escape his change.

"Yeah, because she's never lied to you before." Dolph noted.

"That's it!" Hunter yelled as he took his phone out of his pocket. "Get those two in separate rooms and don't let them out. Sami, take Kevin's sister to my office and stay there with her."


	6. Chapter 6

Ellie was talked to by some police officers before being taken to the hospital to undergo a few examinations. Terry and Suzanne heard briefly about what happened but weren't allowed to see either of their children. Kevin was under arrest and since they were never able to legally adopt Ellie, since she wasn't family so the hospital wouldn't let them see her. After the hospital she went to the police precinct where Kevin and Dolph were being held and questioned and she had her turn to tell what happened. She told the police about the night before, how he had threatened her and everything he did to her. She told them that she was a runaway because of him from her childhood and explained what happened with that.

Several hours later there was a knock on the door to the room Ellie was in. The detective had gotten up to answer it. He nodded his head and opened the door a bit more and Ellie was able to see Kevin standing in the hallway.

"I'm just about finished for now. Are you up for some company?" The detective asked.

"Of course." She answered standing up.

Kevin and the detective nodded at each other, then he left the room allowing Ellie and Kevin to have a moment alone. He walked over and sat down by where Ellie was, so she sat down again as well. She wasn't sure what to say to him. She didn't know how he felt about her and everything that happened.

"So, are they letting you go?" She finally asked.

"Pretty much. They could have hit me with an assault charge, but considering the guy I punched is being charged for raping someone I knew as my sister, they didn't see much point in it." He explained.

"I guess that's good at least."

"Yeah. We need to talk about it, though."

Ellie dropped her head. "I know."

"First off, what am I supposed to call you?" Kevin asked.

"I like Ellie. I always did. It means a lot to me. My mom never really used Danielle, just the foster families. So I was fine with leaving it behind." She told him.

"Okay. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Not that I can think of. I pretty much told you everything."

"Second, are you okay?"

"Physically yes. Mentally, it's been difficult."

"I bet."

"Are you mad at me?" Ellie asked looking at him.

"No. Why would I be?"

"Because of all this."

"You didn't do this. He did. I just wish you had told me so I could have stopped it. I had no idea about what he did at the house. I would've killed him." Kevin told her.

"Probably shouldn't say that at the police station."

"Well it's true."

She sighed. "I didn't know it was him until halfway through dinner. I was debating on telling you or not when he came upstairs."

"Why was there a debate? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because then this would have happened. Besides, he said after he told you what he knew about me you wouldn't believe me anymore."

"Ellie," Kevin said sitting closer to her. "I never doubted you."

"He said you would."

"He's an ass." Kevin put his arm around her. "I saw how you were when you first came to us. I woke up to you having nightmares in the middle of the night and then held you while you cried. I overheard some conversations you'd have with mom. I would've always believed you over him. Yeah he is, was a friend. Someone I thought was an okay guy. But you were my sister. Your word means more."

She started to cry. She didn't believe that she actually let him get into her head and make her believe that Kevin and the whole family would have just blindly taken his word on everything. He hugged her tighter. "I'm so sorry this happened. If I had walked in on any of that he would have been dead."

"Kevin, again."

"Still true." He said trying to make her smile.

"So what happens now?"

"I just have to keep clean really. Not cause any trouble. Prove that's not my character and I acted out of emotion. I know he's under arrest so I don't know what they'll do with him as of here on out."

"What about work?"

"He's gonna be fired. They don't put up with anything like that. If there's enough evidence to prove that even a fraction of what he's charged with to be true, he's out of there. I'll probably be suspended until they figure things out, but I don't see it as being a big problem. They're not even charging me with anything. What about with you?"

"They're going to test all the kits and everything from earlier. I think they're going to try and get a hold of his mom and see what she has to say about my time there, and try and track down the social workers or at least the company who had my case and find out what the hell happened with a kid missing and not being reported. Because of all this they say they're going to try and get my records so I can have a social security card and a passport again. That'll make life easier, but I don't think I can live here anymore legally."

"You could always come back with me to Florida. Karina would love to have some help once the baby gets here. And I guess I'd like seeing you more too." Ellie smiled. "You'd get to see Sami more too. And Chase and Matt."

"I guess that means they're going to need to know all about this mess huh?" Ellie asked.

"They know part of it. They're not blind El. They saw a lot of the same things growing up as I did with you. And they're going to know what happened with Dolph tonight. I'm sure they'll be able to put two and two together."

She hung her head again. "I really wish so many people didn't know."

"Why not? You didn't do anything wrong. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I wish everyone in the world knows about what he did. So no one would ever go near him again."

"Thank you Kevin. Do you think when we get to FLorida, and I get settled, you can help me find someone to talk to? The police gave me a card for someone, but that doesn't do me any good if I'm leaving, and I think I really need to."

"Absolutely, we'll get you whatever help you need. This was a lot, all of it. And you'll work through it because you're still the same strong woman you've always been." He said to her making her smile. "Now if you're ready, let's get going. I'm sure mom is going crazy right about now."

"She's going to be even crazier knowing I have to leave."

"She'll get used to it. You'll still be with us."

"I guess I have to go back to being Haggerty now then."

"Nice try, but you'll always be an Owens to us. You can't lose us that easily." Kevin said with a big smile.

Ellie giggled. "Je t'aime Kev."

"Ah, I see that English to French dictionary is finally paying off huh?"

She laughed as they got up. "Shut up."

They walked towards the door together.

"Um, do you think you could hold my hand or something when we leave? Just in case he's out there?"

"Don't worry. If he's out there, I'll just knock him out."

"Kevin!"


End file.
